Many modern computers and other electronic devices make use of switching power supply circuits in order to reduce weight and to improve the efficiency of the power supply. In switching power supply circuits, current is switched on and off at a relatively high frequency-on the order of 20 to 500 kHz, for example. Often such circuits produce significant noise signals in the switching frequency range.